Heartbroken for Sushi
by Dark Ambition
Summary: ››Roxas x Olette oneshot‹‹ All it takes is a little bit of sushi to mend a broken heart. —• written for butaNENG


x- - - - - - - - - - - - - -x

Heartbroken for Sushi

Written for butaNENG

Because she's amazing like that

Plus, she wrote me a roxette oneshot

_Hope you like it, darling_

**Roxas**Olette**Oneshot**

**R**ead and **R**eview

x- - - - - - - - - - - - - -x

Like the beak of a bird incessantly pecking away at whatever was left of the core of my heart. Like a cold icicle, plunging itself deeper and deeper until my heart turned numb and frozen. No one ever said breakups were easy. No one ever said they were this hard too. I suppose life is unfair like that, leaving me unprepared and shocked. It had been sudden, too. Almost like the calm before the storm. Memories of his laugh, his smile, just him himself really left me feeling a lot of things at once. You could say I was a walking collage of mismatched emotions. The breakup left me feeling sick. It left me feeling relieved. It left me feeling sad. It left me feeling frustrated. But mostly sick. The image of his face was burned into my memory, and haunted me restlessly throughout the nights. This left me sleepless and tired.

But to be honest, I didn't cry over it like other girls would have. I guess this meant I wasn't completely heartbroken. But I was… something. I did find myself sniffling at the memory of being with him and even frowning at the sudden announcement of breaking up with me. In case you're wondering, he didn't even give me a legitimate reason why he was leaving me. He just was. He was like a rainbow after a rainy day. There in the sky one minute, then gone the next. Just like that – in the blink of an eye – he decided to leave me. I guess I should give him _some_ credit; he told me before hand instead of leaving me in the dark.

Maybe it was just me. I'm not what most people call attractive. I'm not some blonde with flawless skin and huge blue eyes with thick eyelashes to bat at people. I'm not the curviest girl in the world or even the skinniest. I don't strut around showing off my cleavage or butt. Not that I really have any to show off. But then again, most people don't tend to pay attention to us brunettes. It could also be I was too much for him to handle, too. Rather than going out and partying, I preferred to stay home and read. Yes, _read_. I liked discussing topics with depth, as well. You know, politics, current events, those sorts of things. I guess his brain couldn't handle it.

And in case you couldn't tell by now, I'm only insulting him to make myself feel better. You could say my self-esteem wouldn't even fill up the shell of a peanut. Yeah, I know. Pathetic. But breakups tend to leave you feeling like that. And it doesn't help that _he_ was the on who broke up with _me_. I'm still puzzled as to why he even broke up with me. I thought we were doing fine. We had been going out for, oh, I don't know, nine months. Maybe that's not long. Maybe it _is _long. His pointless jokes made me laugh. His tight embraces caused the tiniest tint of pink to rush to my cheeks. And I won't lie to you, his harsh kisses weren't half bad. Though, I could have done without the tongue stabbing. We were an odd couple, some told us while we were dating. He was the hunky blond and I was the shy brunette with the amazing emerald eyes. I took their peculiar comments as compliments. After all, I was happy being with him.

And I thought he was happy being with me.

Guess not. Or else I wouldn't have been sitting in my apartment alone. Huh, funny. I don't even know where he is right now. For all I know, he could be out becoming famous and getting rich. I could see it now: One day flipping through the channels on TV, only to land on a channel with his face plastered all over it. He would be smiling that charming smile of his, explaining how he had just donated a million dollars to the poor homeless kids, only to have more to spare. And I would just be sitting there on my dilapidated couch with a carton of vanilla ice cream in my hands saying, "Hey, I used to date that guy."

Oh, what an accomplishment my life has been. Though, I highly doubt he's becoming rich right at the moment. Famous maybe, but not rich. And trust me, you'd rather not know how the guy would get his claim to fame. It still gives me shivers thinking about how my ex could possible become famous. But I'll give you a hint: Think porn star. Um, ew. Not that I know how good he would be, because I had never gone that far with him. Hmm. Maybe _that's_ why he broke up with me. That horn dog!

I was left cold and alone. Abandoned and loveless. The whispers of his laughter still echoed throughout my apartment. The feel of his touch still lingered on me. The taste of his lips still tingled my own. And yet, I wasn't spiraling into a bottomless pit of depression. I was sad. But not depressed. I can still remember the first time my best friend broke up with her boyfriend. The poor girl had cried her eyes out until the whole world was drowning in her salty tears. And I was the only one who had been there to comfort her. Of course, we were fifteen when they broke up so this could be why she took it so badly. An adult such as myself doesn't tend to cry over meaningless things. But this wasn't meaningless. This was a breakup. A breakup from a nine-month relationship.

I could feel the sniffles coming back. Okay, so maybe I lied a little. Maybe I was a tad bit depressed. Not to the point where I was standing on the edge of my apartment complex, ready to jump off and end it all. But to the point where I was having three courses of ice cream a day and tissue had become my best friend. It had been three weeks since we broke up, and already I was starting to miss his company. But I'll admit there are some things I would never miss about him. Like how he thought that he was the greatest thing on the face of the planet. I swear, the guy thought the sun revolved around him. And let's not forget about the tongue stabbing. I think I'll survive without his tongue stabbing. He's going to make a French girl very happy one day.

As you already know, he broke up with me three weeks ago. And not once since then had I stepped foot outside. Instead, I stayed inside my dark and cramped apartment all day and watched TV talk shows. At least then I got to watch episodes about other peoples' problems rather than reminisce on my own. As it turned out, there were some people who had it worse than me. I had just gone through a breakup. Someone had gone through a divorce after finding out his wife was cheating on him with another _woman_. Ouch. Talk about brutal. Watching this episode, though, started to make me wonder if he had cheated on me. It would explain why he left me. Though, even he wasn't that bad. He seemed pretty in love with me enough to not stab me in the back. Just not in love with me to not dump me. I think I would consider that some form of backstabbing.

In those three weeks I remained on my squishy couch, eating ice cream, watching TV, and sometimes gorging myself on chocolate. I consider myself lucky that I didn't gain an ounce during that time. It's still an enigma to me though, so don't ask how I managed to not gain weight from eating just ice cream and chocolate. It could be the amount of Oprah I was watching. But don't take my word for it. I sniffled and frowned, but not once did I ever cry. Despite the cold, hard outer shell I was cocooning myself in, I still wanted him to be there with me. Instead it was just me, myself, and Oprah. Not exactly the kind of company I had wanted.

It was day five of the third week since the break up, and I forced myself to roll out of bed. The time I got out of bed was noon. Obviously, I was not excited enough to get up early in the morning to start my day. Outside, the sky was cerulean blue with clouds as lazy as I was looming about overhead. It didn't help that my apartment complex was stationed right next to a green and luscious park, because the first thing I heard as soon as I stepped out into the combined kitchenette and living room area was the cheery sound of laughing children. Everyone went on with their lives while I wallowed in my non-depression. I could have sworn I even heard a few birds singing outside my window, too. For a split millisecond, I felt like smiling. But instead I headed for my refrigerator and pulled out a carton of some chocolate chip ice cream. The things a guy could do to you.

I didn't even bother prettying myself up after waking up. It wasn't like I was going to go outside anyway. I plopped down on my couch, making it groan squeakily. Sticking a glob of ice cream into my mouth, I turned the TV on. And what do you know, a talk show was on. Ah, Dr. Phil, if it weren't for you my life would mean nothing. Come to think of it, I do believe my ex used to say the exact same thing to me. Except he called me Olette and not Dr. Phil. Ha, so much for that. I could only wish I was half a decent liar as him. I grabbed a tissue before I even started sniffling. I scooped away at my ice cream as Dr. Phil went on, rambling about whatever he was being paid to talk about. After three weeks of my monotonous cycle being uninterrupted, there was a knock at my door.

I'll be honest. The sudden knock surprised me so much I actually yelped, jumped into the air, and sent my spoon and ice cream flying away from me. To this very day, I still don't know where my spoon landed. After the beating of my heart calmed down, I slowly got up off the couch. Doing so caused it to squeak again. Note to self: At least go out to buy a decent couch. I heard Dr. Phil's voice coming from the TV behind me as I approached the door. Rather irritatingly, I opened the door, expecting it to be him. Deep down, I was hoping he would come crawling back to me admitting his life was nothing without me. It wasn't him standing in front of me out in the hallway, though.

Instead it was Roxas.

The pale skinned blond stood before me, wearing his usual warm smile. It disappeared suddenly after his sapphire eyes scanned my appearance. With a confused expression, Roxas ran his hand through his golden spikes. If you're wondering who this person is, he's a neighbor of mine. In fact, he lives in the apartment across from mine and down one. I was a newbie to the apartment complex, and it had been Roxas who was kind enough to come over and say hello. He even helped me unpack some things on the day I moved in. That was a while ago, though. Roxas, this fine specimen of a guy, was a good friend of mine who never ceased to make me smile. I even lit up at his unannounced arrivals, which coincidentally enough stopped three weeks ago. But not today. Especially since he was looking at me like I was a freak of nature. I couldn't blame him, seeing as how I don't even remember the last time I took a shower.

"Hey Olette," Roxas finally managed to laugh once he got over my disturbing facade. Did I ever mention Roxas had a nice laugh that was pleasing to the ears? No? Well, he does. "I haven't seen you in a while."

I sighed, balancing myself on the frame of the door with one hand. "I've been busy."

Roxas seemed to scan me a second time, looking right through my lie. I never was a good liar, after all. With a tilt of his head, he flashed me a small, sincere smile. "Still not over the breakup you and Seifer had?"

"Don't even mention his name," I scoffed, sticking my nose in the air all the while. This seemed to amuse the blond. I quickly cleared my throat and managed to recover from my previous statement. "I mean, what would make you say that?"

"Well, for starters, you're still wearing pajamas even thought it's twelve o'clock in the afternoon," Roxas chuckled smoothly. I pouted as his list went on. "Your nose is red from what must have been hours of crying, there's a half empty cartoon of ice cream on your couch, and Dr. Phil is currently on your TV." Roxas smiled for me despite my dark glower I was giving him.

"I will have you know," I defended, "I have not been crying for hours."

"So why are there tissues all over your floor?" he asked, unable to control his smirk.

I peered back over my shoulder. You could barely see the carpeting of my apartment under all the tissue that was lying around. I quickly looked back at Roxas as he smiled in what he thought was triumph.

"Allergies," I stated lamely.

"Right," Roxas drawled out the word, almost taunting me. Some friend he was! "I just came to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," I grumbled over the noise of Dr. Phil's voice. Why was it Roxas was always right when I didn't want him to be?

He rubbed the back of his neck, still smiling. "Look, if you're over Seifer, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some sushi with me."

Awkward much? I mean, sure Roxas was attractive. Come to think of it, much better looking than Seifer. But I had just broken up from a nine-month relationship! He couldn't honestly expect me to want to go out _now_!

"Like a date?" I yelped suddenly. That wasn't exactly what I wanted to say, though.

Roxas looked back at me, his azure orbs widened from what must have been a surprising statement. My mouth was left hanging open, clearly as shocked as Roxas. He stepped back quickly, his hands raised defensively.

"Like a what?" he choked. When I didn't answer, what with being shocked speechless, he continued. "No! I didn't mean it as a date! Just to get you out of your apartment."

He cast his eyes down, now rubbing the back of his neck. I had gone and embarrassed him, most likely making him think I was hopeful and desperate. I threw these thoughts aside when I noticed the slight tinge of red rushing to his cheeks. Clearing his throat, Roxas slowly looked back up at me. My heart began to flutter around in my chest as if it had suddenly sprouted wings. My stomach was doing summersaults, thinking it was a gymnast or something.

"Unless you want it to be a date?" Roxas suggested as he shrugged his shoulders.

No! Yes! Wait, no! Wait, yes! Um… I don't know! Arg! Stupid voices in my head, _go away_! Seifer was long gone. Done and over with. But Roxas was here, standing right before me. Was three weeks long enough? Was _nine months_ long enough? Come on people, we're talking about a nine-month relationship thrown down the toilet here! But then again, Seifer wasn't that great of a guy. And I guess I have known Roxas for a long enough time. Several months, actually. Though his cheeks were bright crimson, Roxas didn't look expectant. And frankly, I kind of wanted to go back to my chocolate chip ice cream.

"I'm still not really in the mood to go out into the real world," I lied, my eyes downcast. It was rather difficult to ignore the lump in my throat, the never-ending fluttering of my heart, and the fact that my stomach would _not_ stop somersaulting. Stupid Roxas. It's all your fault. Why did you have to be so gosh darn cute?

And _why_ did you have to smile afterwards? Even after my discreet rejection, Roxas sent another smile at me. He shrugged and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. His simple actions caused me to look straight back up at him. Well, he was taking it rather easily.

"I understand," he laughed. "Breakups are hard. I hope you feel better soon, Olette."

He turned his back on me and headed back towards his apartment. He waved at me over his shoulder. I quickly looked back at the TV. I was lost. I didn't have a clue what Dr. Phil was talking about now. And I'm pretty sure my ice cream was melted by now. I hadn't had a decent meal in three weeks, and my stomach was starting to protest. Roxas was a sweet guy. Not bad looking either. After a few seconds of debating, I decided to give him a shot. After all, Seifer was gone. But Roxas wasn't.

"Uh, Roxas," I called from my doorway.

He had reached out for his doorknob by this point. His hand froze, hovering above it. Roxas looked back at me from over his shoulder. I twirled a brown tress around my index finger, suddenly feeling anxious. I glanced back up at him, giving off the best smile I could.

"I'm actually kind of hungry," I laughed. "I'm in the mood for sushi. Still want me to go with you?"

The implication of the question caused Roxas to smile. I could almost see the glee erupt on his face. He spun around, still smiling.

"Sure," he answered. "I'll take you out for some sushi."

"I might need a while," I giggled nervously, gesturing down to my sleeping attire.

Roxas nodded and reached for the doorknob on his door again. "Okay. Just come get me when you're ready."

He disappeared into his apartment, closing the door behind him. It might have been my imagination, but I could have sworn I heard a joyous "Yes!" come from the other side of Roxas' door. Laughing, I stepped back into my own apartment. I switched the TV off and dashed towards my bathroom to take the first shower in three weeks. Sorry Dr. Phil, but sushi's starting to sound good right about now.

x- - - - - - - - - - - - - -x

Hoped you liked it butaNENG

Roxas**Olette**Oneshot

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

x- - - - - - - - - - - - - -x


End file.
